La hipocresía de tu amor
by Ghostbell777
Summary: La típica historia de amor y venganza sin final feliz, pensé en la idea después de ver cierta trilogía de capítulos de la serie los cuales no mencionare por los recuerdos que me trae, historia dividida en tres one-shot (Se recomienda discreción por el contenido que pueda existir en ellos)


_**Hola a todos, no hay mucho que les pueda decir sobre esta historia salvo que estará dividida en tres one – shot y narradas en tercera persona, espero la disfruten (los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddelnton Ward, la historia y personajes extra son de mi creación personal).**_

_(La historia podría contener narrativa que podría herir la sensibilidad del lector, se recomienda discreción)_

**Acto 1 **– Rebelión Interior.

Todos habían creído que el rompimiento entre ellos había sido real incluso cuando Bonnibell lo acompaño al reino de fuego después de que ella escapo de su laboratorio gracias al inepto de pan de Canela al que consideraba leal…ella nuca olvidaría eso pero la verdad es que todo formaba parte de un plan muy bien elaborado y tú lo sabias… ¿verdad?, debía verse real para convencer a todos incluso a ti de que ese amor imposible por el que habían luchado tanto había terminado y lo habían logrado por un tiempo…Creyeron que lo habían hecho muy bien y que jamás te darías cuenta del engaño hasta que lograran estar lejos de Ooo y de ti… ¡pero debías empeñarte en hacer su vida miserable!, claro como tú siempre te defiendes excusándote con "mi amor es para mí reino"…no sabes lo que es el amor y te atreves a mencionar esa palabra como si nada… pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que cada acción tiene una consecuencia y eso fue lo que no previste, con el pasar de los días te concentrabas en tus proyectos y llegue a pensar que tal vez los dejarías en paz y todo estaría bien que todo había sido solo una rabieta…que estúpida fui al pensar en ello, dos años bastaron para darme cuenta del odio y la locura que guardabas en todo este tiempo e incluso maldigo el día en que ese perro bobo hablo en esa taberna contando todo lo que hicieron el y su hermano para crear el engaño…"¡nadie engaña a la princesa Bonnibell Bubblegum!" fue lo que dijiste en la oscuridad de tu cuarto, ¿Cuántas veces te habré escuchado decir eso?, ¿unas cien quizás?, realmente no me interesa saberlo en lo absoluto, con el pasar de los días repasabas tu plan una y otra vez ansiosamente para estar segura de que les causarías un dolor tan grande que ellos lamentarían el día en que te conocieron…en vano fueron todos los intentos que hice para tratar de persuadirte de olvidar esto, no escuchabas razones y cada vez te hundías más en la locura hasta que por fin tocaste fondo… ¿lo recuerdas verdad?, fue en un día de tormenta de cuchillos lo recuerdo muy bien, habías chantajeado a la Bruja cazadora para que fuese tu informante y te dijera todo sobre ellos a cambio de la salud de su pequeña hija…jamás pensé ver tanto dolor en el rostro de alguien hasta ese día en que literalmente la obligaste a ello sin darle una sola opción…

_Flashback._

_-La elección es tuya cazadora, aceptas lo que te propongo o puedes sentarte y ver como esa niña muere lenta y dolorosamente, su vida está en tus manos._

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin y miserable para hacer esto?_

_-Eso es fácil de responder tontita… ¡por qué puedo hacerlo!, me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí mientras yo pueda obtener lo que quiero, así que elige sabiamente tu respuesta…tu hija o tu estúpida ética._

_-… ¿C-Cómo sé que cumplirás lo que dices?_

_-Tendrás que confiar en tu suerte, haz un buen trabajo y yo te daré lo que has estado buscando._

_Fin del flashback._

Me lamente después de eso…la forma en que ella tuvo que decidir no fue nada justa. Jamás le diste oportunidad y te aprovechaste de su situación empujándola a cometer ese acto tan ruin en tu nombre aunque yo tampoco hice nada por evitarlo…hace mucho que dejaste de escucharme y eso me hace tan culpable como tu…todas esas vidas que se perdieron solo por un estúpido capricho de tu mente enfermiza… ¿qué fue de la bruja cazadora después de eso?...ni yo lo sé pero me gusta pensar que está lejos de ti y que su hija está bien…aprendí a odiarte sabes, yo siempre me considere como alguien incapaz de sentir esa emoción por alguien pero tú me demostraste lo contrario… yo podía odiar y aprendí eso de ti al ver todas las cosas que les hacías a aquellos que eran felices solo porque tu no podías serlo… siempre me preguntaba, ¿hacerles pasar por eso te dio la satisfacción que tanto buscabas Bonnie?. Yo no lo creo querida princesa, prueba de ello fue esa mirada de locura la cual mostraste al recibir de manos Mentita ese pequeño bulto que le ordenaste sustraer antes de que la cazadora prendiera fuego al hospital que cobro la vida de muchos entre ellos la de nuestro querido amigo…te acercaste a mí y me mostraste el pequeño bulto mientras te burlabas de manera sombría en señal de victoria, después de eso solo la oscuridad fue mi única compañía…no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde esa ocasión aunque me atrevería a decir que fue mucho, la única compañía que tuve a mi lado fueron los recuerdos que tuve al imaginar a toda esa gente sufriendo y gritando por un estúpido deseo de venganza…llegue a pensar que tal vez te olvidarías de mí y me dejarías aquí… No negare que esa idea no solo me agrado sino que además me traía cierta calma y paz la cual necesitaba, fue entonces cuando la luz volvió al igual que mis viejos miedos y temores esperando a ver el rostro de tu locura pero jamás imagine que sería otra la cara que entraría a mi vida, una pequeña niña estaba frente a mi mostrando algo de miedo en su mirada y mucha curiosidad…su cabello era rojizo y su piel era algo pálida, mostraba marcas de golpes y maltrato, sus ropas se veían algo viejas y raídas pero lo que más llamaba mi atención eran las dos gemas que sobresalían en su persona ya que una de ellas estaba en la frente y la otra en el pecho que le daban un aspecto adorable…recuerdo que ella se acercó y pregunto "¿q-quién eres?", por desgracia yo no podía responderle. Al menos no de la forma que ella esperaba aunque no paso mucho para que ella dejara de temerme y se acercara más, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo conmigo pero fue agradable ver a alguien como ella incluso cuando se retiraba alcance a escuchar "volveré mañana lo prometo", no me emocione mucho dado que estaba acostumbrada a las promesas rotas de Bonnibell en el pasado pero no negare que esa pequeña era diferente, nuevamente lleve el ritmo del tiempo conforme a sus visitas las cuales me alegraban un poco pero comencé a notar algunas cosas también. En su cuerpo había nuevas marcas e incluso moretones grandes lo cual comenzaba a preocuparme ya que imaginaba muchas cosas aunque ninguna de ellas me prepararía para lo que vería ese día…el día que me marco por completo, ella había llegado a la hora habitual pero no de la misma forma en que lo hacía mostrando esa linda sonrisa, no, la pequeña se veía muy asustada y daba la impresión de que estaba escapando de alguien o algo que intentaba hacerle daño ya que buscaba desesperadamente donde ocultarse mientras sollozaba por el temor de ser descubierta. Podía escuchar pasos que se acercaban mientras la llamaban con ira…era Bonnibell, ella es quien la maltrataba y ahora la estaba buscando.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas maldita mocosa?! , ¡Será mejor que salgas ahora o tu castigo será mucho peor de lo que imaginas!

La pequeña seguía escondida detrás de un armario mientras se encogía y evitaba entrar en llanto para no llamar la atención pero todo fue inútil, una pequeña caja mal puesta cayó al suelo haciendo el suficiente ruido para hacer que ella entrara al cuarto mientras abría la puerta de golpe y comenzaba a llamarla nuevamente pero ahora con palabras dulces para engañarla, yo solo deseaba que no saliera de su escondite pero fue inútil ya que su engaño tuvo éxito sacándola mientras tenia ambas manos sobre su pecho y temblaba, Bonnie se acercó a ella para tomarla del hombro creando una falsa seguridad para que bajara la guardia y se acercara más…lo que vino después quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre cuando la pequeña se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla pidiendo disculpas mientras lloraba…fue entonces cuando vi de nuevo esa cara en ti. La misma cara que pusiste el día en que decidiste vengarte de ellos solo porque querían ser felices…aun puedo escuchar sus gritos cuando cierro mis ojos, cuando ella pensó que no le harías daño la abofeteaste con fuerza en su rostro rompiéndole el labio y arrojándola al suelo donde comenzaste a pisar sus talones de tal forma que estos comenzaron a sangrar mientras te burlabas de sus suplicas y sus lamentos de dolor.

-Mocosa idiota, ¿acaso creíste que te perdonaría tan fácilmente por desobedecerme?, no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

-¡P-Por favor ya no me lastime!, ¡no quise hacerlo!, ¡por favor seré buena!

-Escúchame bien niñita, yo soy quien decide que se hace en este lugar e impongo mis reglas las cuales solo debías seguir…pero veo que debo enseñarte modales, - en ese momento pude ver como Bonnibell comenzó a golpearla en el suelo sin misericordia mientras ella le rogaba que se detuviera, llego un punto donde ella se centró en su rostro y la golpeo con más fuerza haciendo que la piel se reventara y comenzara a teñirse del tibio color de la sangre excitándola hasta la locura. Sin poder aguantar más comencé a golpear con furia la barrera de cristal que me separaba de ellas llamando su atención pero ella solo me miro con desprecio mientras se burlaba de mí.

-Vaya vaya…mi pequeño fracaso tiene sentimientos después de todo, ¿Por qué no eres buena y dejas a mamá divertirse un rato?, incluso podría dejarte a solas con ella para que te diviertas también eso claro si queda algo de ella, - sentí asco y repugnancia por la forma en que me dijo eso mientras se relamía los labios de manera lasciva regresando a lo suyo, el dulce rostro de la pequeña ahora se veía muy hinchado y cubierto de sangre debido a los golpes. La gema de su frente tenía una larga fisura e incluso uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por la inflamación y el dolor, Bonnibell la arrastro hasta dejarla frente a mí proyectándola hacia el cristal donde pude ver el daño que le había causado y como estaba llorando por el agudo dolor a la vez que luchaba por alejarse de ella con dificultad mientras yo seguía golpeando sin cesar pero era inútil. Yo solo era una espectadora en su juego enfermizo de placer y aún faltaba lo peor ya que comenzó a desvestirla desgarrando su ropa con ayuda de un pequeño cuchillo guardado entre sus ropas. La pequeña luchaba débilmente por tratar de alejarla pero era inútil, lo último que pude ver antes de que mi mente se destrozara fue a Bonnie violando de manera brutal a la pequeña con ayuda de una botella hasta el punto de que sus partes sangraban en abundancia al igual que su ano, sus gritos, sus suplicas, su llanto, su dolor, sus ruegos y su mirada de dolor fueron callados mientras ella le decía de manera enfermiza "alégrate cariño, ahora podrás presumir que perdiste tu virginidad con una princesa así que disfrútalo y abre más las malditas piernas"…nuevamente no pude hacer nada por más que lo intente, por más que golpeaba ese maldito cristal para poder salir y ayudarla…cuando ella termino con tan ruin acto se dirigió a mi aun burlándose incluso ahora que mis lágrimas formaban dos surcos en mi rostro, "esta pequeña zorra fue una delicia pero sabes algo, creo que ya se lo que hare con ella a partir de ahora…deberías alegrarte mi querido fracaso, esta pequeña formara parte en mi hermoso juego de venganza", sin decir otra cosa ella abandono la habitación llevándose a la niña quien se encontraba inconsciente debido al dolor y muy posiblemente al trauma de la vejación de la que fue objeto, una vez más la oscuridad invadió mi mundo dejándome con estos recuerdos y una gran culpa sobre mis hombros…pero algún día, algún día lograre salir de esta prisión en la que me tienes y te hare pagar por todo lo que has hecho, ya lo veras Bonnie…ya lo veras…

_**Y así termina la primera parte de esta historia la cual como mencione antes será contada en tres one – shot diferentes, sé que es algo trillado usar la venganza como móvil pero la idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza y debía sacarla, gracias por leer y nos veremos en el siguiente.**_


End file.
